Banana Launcher (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Banana Launcher. 225px |strength = 0 |box title = Banana Launcher |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Banana Plant |ability = Start of Turn: Gain a Banana Bomb. |flavor text = He only knows one word. But it's a good one.}} Banana Launcher is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, has 3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability is to give the player a Banana Bomb at the start of every turn. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2, when it says "Banana!" when it fires a banana. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Banana Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Start of turn: Gain a Banana Bomb. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He only knows one word. But it's a good one. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is pretty mediocre for its cost. However, since it can give the player a Banana Bomb at the start of each turn, which allows you to deal 2 damage to a zombie, this can be used to control the opponent's early game. However, it has no base strength, so giving some via Grow-Shroom, Spineapple, or Berry Angry will allow it to defend itself well. Since this adds a trick to your hand, Captain Combustible can use this in conjunction with Bananasaurus Rex, where it will boost itself every time Banana Launcher adds a Banana Bomb to your hand, and Re-Peat Moss, where it will do a bonus attack for every Banana Bomb played. The best use of this is against Crazy heroes as due to Crazy zombies having pretty low health, the Banana Bombs will easily clean up the zombies created. Possibly the best hero to use this against is Impfinity, as almost all his dangerous cards can be easily destroyed with Banana Bombs. A few examples of such zombies are Stealthy Imp and Cuckoo Zombie. Against Stat-wise, this plant is no threat at all. However, it could potentially ruin your early game by allowing the plant hero to damage and possibly finish them off with the Banana Bombs given. If that is what you fear, you can simply use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy this plant. In late game, this plant will be almost no threat as the trick it gives will not deal much damage to your zombies. However, be on the lookout for Bananasaurus Rex and Re-Peat Moss. You can also play Knight of the Living Dead or Shielded zombies since they are immune to the Banana Bomb. Gallery BananaLauncherStat.jpg|Banana Launcher's statistics 20170610_104430.png|Banana Launcher's card BananaLauncherGrayedOutCard.png|Banana Launcher's grayed out card BananaLauncherCardImage.png|Banana Launcher's card image Banana Launcher (PvZH) HD.png|HD Banana Launcher Banana Launcher Targeted.png|Banana Launcher targeted by , Z-Mech's signature superpower Banana Launcher Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Banana Launcher's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Banana Launcher Conjured by Banana Peel.png|Banana Launcher's statistics after being Conjured by Banana Peel Trivia *This and Banana Bomb are the only banana cards in the Kabloom class. *When it attacks, it appears to use its Plant Food effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2, before launching mashed bananas at the zombie or zombie hero. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards